Nice To Meet'cya
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: A New kid comes to school and sets his eyes on a certain orange haired heroine, is someone going crazy(R&R) continueing,
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Blossom!" I waved back and smiled sheepishly at the irrelevant person calling out to me, people I didn't know always greeted me wherever I went, either thanking me for saving them or someone they knew, it was always like this, and I loved it. I walked into an empty class and greeted my teacher happily; my eyes sparked with pride and spirit.

The bell rang and the students pilled in filling the seats. Some girls sat in the desks around me and began gossiping about a new kid. I took out thick book, which the class would read a month from now, occasionally nodding at the sound of my name being called.

"Hopefully he's a cute boy!" one of the girls squealed happily. I rolled my eyes playfully and rested my head on my hand; I couldn't really care less about the topic.

"Student's, we have a new student today." The teacher said happily while motioning to the door. A boy walked through.

"Yo, nice to meet'chya, I'm Brick." He grinned devilishly and placed his hands into his pockets. He looked like a complete delinquent, I wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but something about this boy made me sick to my stomach. He had spikey orange hair that reached to his lower back; it reminded me of a fire, one which was meant to kill. He was also very well-built and lanky for a fifteen year old, which made most of the girls in the room drop their jaw and drool. He wore a red hoodie with a black streak through the middle and black pants with converse; something about this boy was not right. A red baseball cap lay on his head backwards; his hand flew up to the cap making sure it was there, he seemed attached to it. His eyes stood out most; they were crimson red and burned with a hateful fire unknown to someone like me. He seemed to be staring at me just as I was; his eyes made contact with mine he then flashed a sheepish smile.

"Well then, take a seat Brick, Anywhere is fine for now." He walked by me with his eyes still locked onto mine, then glared down at me viciously before turning to take the seat behind me.

"That stupid jerk!" I yelled while slamming my bedroom door behind me. I should have thrown him out of the window! All throughout class he was either pulling my hair or throwing paper at the back of my head; and when I yelled at him for it, we were both sent to the office! I quickly grabbed a small black doll that I assumed was my sisters.

Brrring Brrring Brrring.

The hotline rang ripping my attention away from a doll which would later be stabbed with needles and have long orange hair. I picked up the phone hesitantly, there was only one reason that phone ever rang, and I did NOT feel like saving the town right now.

"Blossom! Oh Blossom, someone is robbing the bank! Come quick! And I need someone to open my pickle jar!" The mayor said frantically, in the background I heard concerned town's people screaming while the mayor's secretary Ms. Bellum trying to give the citizens some kind of comfort.

"I'm on my way." I said before flying out of one of the three circular windows that connected my room to the outside world.

I flew to Townsville Bank and saw a great deal of smoke rising from the bank; I gently flew down through a giant hole in the ceiling landing right in front of the criminal.

"… What do you think you're doing here Brick?" I was shocked to say the least. He smirked at me before walking closer.

"I'm robbin' a bank here babe, what does it look like, came here to stop me or somethin'?" I glared at him, my pink eyes searching his red ones for an explanation. Without warning he flew to me a red streak following suit behind him. I knew he wasn't normal; he must have super powers like me. He swiftly kicked my stomach sending me flying through at least five walls; I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth and flew back over to him. Normally I wouldn't be able to feel anything when someone hit me, but he was able to cause me so much pain with only one blow to the stomach. He came at me again and pinned me to the floor, he hovered over me with the same smirk on his face.

"You're evil?" his smirk did not falter even a tad bit, his red eyes shone with excitement and lust for a fight. I have never feared nor have I ever felt inferior to any living being, but just his eyes alone made me want to crawl under a rock and never come out; it was a foreign feeling to me. He leaned his head down and touched his mouth to my ear then began whispering words that had never been said to me before.

"You lost" The phrase was foreign to me as well, and it scared me beyond belief, sending unwanted chills down my spine and tears down my pale cheeks. I had not landed one blow on this boy nor have I even tried to fight him, yet I felt so much lesser then him.

"You will never beat me, I will haunt your every dream from this day forward, you are mine now pinky." He whispered it as if it were a beautiful poem, which we both knew was anything but. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face, for the very first time a heroine had lost to a red eyed, red haired villain.

After that, things haven't been the same, my eyes didn't shine the way they use to, a red eyed demon was the only thing I was allowed to see through these lifeless eyes. My walk didn't have the same spirit to it either, for I always walk behind him with my head lowered. Everyone in town now knew of Brick being evil, but they didn't know just how evil he really was, I was the only one who saw him for what he really was. He was mad for power, and would not hesitate to kill for it; he would get sadistic pleasure in watching me try desperately to make up a lie about why I was always following the criminals orders, he loved the fact that he had broken me completely and could do anything he wanted with me. He was a natural born leader, like myself and thrived off the idea of making my life as horrible as possible.

"Get movin' pinky, we aint got all day." The students tried looking at me like always, some ever dared to smile at me. I could see through their façade easily, their eyes were filled with sympathy and horror, I don't really blame them. I smiled back at them however, im sure they could see through my façade just as I have theirs. Underneath I was falling apart slowly, having every cell in my body get ripped apart one by one. That is what he was, a human torcher device.

"My only purpose in this world is to destroy you… nothing else" he once told me

From that I could easily figure out why he had not just killed me from the start. If he were to kill me in the beginning he would be dead inside, like I am now; his purpose would be fulfilled and then what? He frowned when he had said that, when I looked into his eyes that time I could see another emotion he hadn't shown before.

"Hurry up red! We're ganna be late." He said with little emotion, I smirked lightly and walked to his side; he slung his arm around me lazily and let out a yawn before smirking.

"This is much better then killin ya." Only for you it is.

"Is that… Blosso-" I looked over my shoulder at the girl, her mouth was covered by; who I assumed was her friend. The girl waved at me while nudging the other girl in the arm. I turned back around smiling sadly at the floor; I got that reaction a lot.

"She knows who that is right?" one of the girls said

"Of course you idiot, she isn't dumb." They whispered, if I was a normal human I wouldn't be able to hear but I'm not. My shoulders slumped and I bit down on my lower lip, trying to hold in the tears. I give up, there's nothing I can do anymore, for the first time evil has enslaved good.

"You won." He smirked and pulled me closer to him, rubbing my shoulder lazily. I winced at the force put into it.

"Just noticed?" no, just accepted.

* * *

Haha so ya i wrote this for my english class about a month ago... and wanted to share it with the world xDDDDDDDD PLease review ~ i'd like to know your opinions :0


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a whole year, a whole year of obeying a demon. That day my whole world fell into the hands of the devil himself. It seems like every day goes by slower and slower; each and every second of skin to skin contact that I share with him passes by as if it would never end. Somehow I managed to get through it though, thanks to my sisters.

I sat in the living room watching a new cartoon, about some bunny that lost its carrot. Bubbles cheered for the bunny, while buttercup threw some punches in the air cheering for the villain, typical buttercup. I sighed deeply earning looks from my sisters, I shot them a smile before getting up to go to my room.

"Were you going Blos-?"

"To my room to study…I have a big test tomorrow." That was a lie, I just couldn't stand to watch the show anymore, it reminded me to much of me and Brick; a bunny chasing her carrot, failing each attempt she made and getting laughed at by the thief. I shut the door to my room and threw my body on my bed closing my eyes.

"What am I doing…." I said to no one in particular, I bit my lip trying to hold in the tears.

"Heh you look pathetic red." He chuckled softly. I wish I would have stayed with my sisters.

"It's your fault I look this way, so if you don't like it leave." I walked to my door opening it slightly before a hand came from behind me shutting it closed.

"You aint goin anywhere anytime soon pinky." He turned me around glaring at me, his eyes were threatening and deadly. I looked away.

"Please." I begged. He scoffed before turning and walking to my bed.

"You really are fun to play with babe" he smirked and sat on my bed. He really did look like a god at that moment, he sat with one leg hanging off the bed while the other was pulled up resting on the bed; his muscular arms held his body up. He wore a sleeveless jacket which hung off his body perfectly showing off his abs, his black pants were rolled up just below his knees as well as his same old black and white converse. He looked just as much as a delinquent as ever.

"Any way I came here to talk to you about something important." He fiddled with one of the many pillows that sat on my bed; he smiled happily before Turing his attention back to me.

"I think it's about time you learn about a little something I like to call 'evil'" his happy smile turned into a sadistic smirk; my breathing stopped and my hands became sweaty, was this really happening right now?

"No!" it came out of my mouth pitifully; fear obvious in my voice.

"No?" he grinned before leaping off the bed and walking towards me

"No…" I said nervously, this whole year has been nothing more than torcher, having to make a fool out of myself for the pleasure of this moronic boy, lying to my friends and family about what was really going on, I can actually tell a lie perfectly now! I lowered my head in shame, this isn't my life is it?

"I see…" maybe next time then. My head shot up, his smirk faltered and he looked… sad? Was this really happening? I must be dreaming?

It's been a whole month, Brick hasn't been in school since then either, nor has he contacted me in anyway; I actually felt happy. I walked down the hall with a brilliant smile plastered on my glowing face. Things have gotten so much better; sure it wouldn't last but for now…. For now … I'll take advantage of this gift.

"Hey Blossom!" I looked over to one of my friends and smiled. It has been so long since I was able to be with my friends; usually I was with Brick at lunch feeding him. A shiver went down my spine, and Goosebumps

* * *

"Blossom what's wrong?" I looked to my sister and smiled slightly

"It's been a year, a whole year." I looked to the side frowning. Even with him gone things weren't the same as before, was this some kind of new torcher? Every minute of the day I think of him…

* * *

**Ok I guess this is going to be a multiple chapter story :) Thank you for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blossom its time!" I heard my sister yell from below, I rose from my bed groggily slipping my feet into some fuzzy pink slippers. I walked to my bathroom; the sound of my slippers scraping against the bathroom floor rang in my ears. I looked in the mirror and frowned deeply.

"You look like you just got hit with a bus." My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened greatly; a happy squeal threatened to escape my lips, it was his voice! I turned around quickly and slung my arms over him nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you…"

"Errr… Bloss, I know a night away from me could get boring but…" I pulled away and looked at "him" in the eyes. Crimson red, I blinked once before the red faded into a light green.

"Sorry…." I turned back to the mirror and began brushing my long orange locks.

"…Sis why don't you tell me what's wrong? You've been mistaking bubbles and I for someone since last month!" leave it to Buttercup to get involved with my personal problems, but she was right. I had been hearing his voice for over a month now and sometimes I would mistake my sisters and random people for him. I has gotten to the point where I actually believe they are him.

"Does this have something to do with Brick?" I shot her a venomous glare, before slamming the bathroom door in her face. I didn't need her of all people telling me things I already knew! I took one more look in the mirror before walking down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning Blossom." I glanced at my little blonde sister before grabbing toast and flying out of the door. I didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore, not with her looking at me like that.

"Good morning Blossom!" I smiled at the person and waved slightly, the person walked up to me and started talking, but I had no intention of listening. A couple other people joined before we reached the class room.

"Well girls I need to get to get to class, sorry…" I said before entering the room

"It's been a year why can't she just get over it, she's really bumming me out!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled softly at the girl before Turing to take my seat. It's been like this for a while now.

"… poor Blossom." I heard another girl say.

"Poor me." I stretched my hands out on the desk and rested my head on the little table. I looked up at the teacher and began closing my eyes; it wouldn't hurt to just….

"Blossom!" my eyes shot open, a ruler shot down onto my desk

"I'm disappointed in you young lady"

"Sorry…" the teacher looked down at me sympathetically and brang her hand down to my head.

"I know what you're going through but you just have t" my hand shot up and grabbed the teachers wrist.

"You know nothing of what I'm going through!" I stood up squeezing the teacher's wrist with my hand

"B-Blossom stop!" I blinked once then looked down at the teacher, her head was lowered and she kneeled on the ground and tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. I could hear the sound of bones crushing and I quickly let go, my hands raised to cover my mouth; what have I done?

"I-I'm so sorry…." I stepped backward, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. Like monster. I shot up through the celling going as fast as I possible could. I had hurt an innocent person, who only wanted to help me! What's wrong with me! I landed on an empty roof top and slid along a wall till my bottom touched the cold roof top.

"What's wrong with me…?"

"Absolutely nothing, red" I shut my eyes close tightly and hugged my knees to my chest.

"You're just my imagination! Go away!" I buried my head into my knees letting few tears run down my cheeks. It was all an imagination, just like the last times. I'd often hear his voice in the back of my head, the first few times I believed he was back and was actually talking to me, but once I realized….. I buried my head deeper into my legs and hiccupped softly, letting tears run down my pale cheeks.

"Babe…"

"GO AWAY!...Please…" after a while of complete silence I stood and flew odd toward the Townsville peer.

"You aren't ganna do it" I landed softly in an ally and collapsed on my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey babe, how's it goin" it wasn't his voice this time; I looked over my shoulder and saw three grown men, I shot a glare at them, but they kept coming.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I flinched at the feel of one of the men's hands on my shoulder

"Please, go away…" I got up and turned to the men looking each in the eye.

"Y-Your Blossom aren't you?" one of the men squeaked out

"I heard you turned to a life of crime! All thanks to that red guy right?"

"Really…" The men smiled oddly and began walking towards me.

"That isn't true! He's gone and I have nothing to do with him anymore!" I said, venom apparent in my words.

"Little miss, you don't have to cry…were just here to comfort you." I blinked a couple times and, the man was right, warm tears trickled from my bubble gum eyes down to my chin then to the cold floor. I fell to my knees, it's like I didn't want to accept it, and he caused me so much suffering, why? A strong breeze came in from the left making my orange hair leave my warm face, and a shiver go down my face.

"I leave for a little vacation and this is what I come back to?" … No way….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry! for not updating... writers block ... the only reason I posted so little is because I was afraid one of the reviewers was going to kill me ;) sorry about that! andyway R&R ~ ( any ideas for the story ?) **_

I stood there completely unable to move, my body began shaking and a small tear slipped down the side of my face, it can't ….

"Brick?"

"Sup toots"

I blinked a couple times making sure this wasn't my head playing with me, it wasn't, thank god it wasn't!

"Your back…." Time seemed to stop; a smirk grew on his tan face making me blush slightly, oh how I missed that sadistic smirk. He turned to fully face me and grabbed my arm pulling me up to eye level, he smiled lightly and laid his hand on my head, his warmth felt so good to me, I missed it so much, so very much.

"Brick?"

"Sorry…." His body and warmth slowly faded away…. My imagination… it felt so much more real this time, I was so certain…..

"I'm going mad…." I dropped to the floor again placing my hand on my arm were his had been moments ago. I looked up and saw no signs of the men who were once here.

"Blossom?"

"Go away…. I want to be alone…"

"If you talked to me I would be able to help you…"

"GO AWAY!" I looked up at my blonde sister, tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, she shivered slightly…

"Bubbles… I'm"

"Please Bloss tell me what's going on…" She was trying to be strong, strong for me, she rubbed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"No" I hated making my sisters worry about me, but I just couldn't tell them, they would be ashamed.

"Then let's get home…" she frowned and helped me to my feet, I looked at the spot I was sitting at moments ago then back at my sister

"I'm so sorry…."


	5. Chapter 5

another two weeks passed, i havent left my room since the ally incident. now my sisters fight crime alone, without me to lead them. at night i get these terrible nightmares and wakeup screaming my head off, until i hear his voice in my head again. Im so scared. when my sisters leave to fight and the professor goes out, I talk to him, i would sit on the side of my bed and watch as fake lifeless Brick paced back and forth rambling on about how unfair this city is and how dumb his brothers are. Usually i'd just sit there staring at it smiling the whole time. then he'd fade away like always.

it felt so wrong, why am i so affected by him? It makes no sence, HE is evil, and never once gave one reason to be having illusions of him. thats right, ever since i met him i have been treated like garbage. A slave. I asked myself over and over. Im not the type to enjoy torcher, no i detest it more then anything. What is it... something has got to be missing.

"Your on the right track now babe." i snap my head to the right, and frown.

"im trying to think, can you not interupt me this time?"

"maybe you should just move on, forget me completly, its not a first." my eyes widened, and i stared at the transparent figure for a while, it locked its eyes with me and grinned

"it can easily be solved; Like i said you can forget that i had ever existed,go back to being a happy superhero,no more illusions, no more nightmares... Or ... you could stay miserable, having your sisters fight your battles, not being able to do a thing, go insane eventually, maybe even kill yourself?" It smirked and began playing with his cap letting me think. I should have thought of that a long time ago... it was perfect, but how could i forget? its been non stop since... theres no way.

"Ha guess you caught me, there is absulutly no possible way, because people dont loose their memory until they die!" it said sarcastically. I knew what it was trying to get at.

"Good thing your daddy has the medicine for your sickness." It said mockingly before fading away right, The professor had come up with a concoction that... without another thought i flew down the professors lab and grab a test tube with the word "Amnesia" in bold letters and " Think about what you want to forget." Written on the back. I shrugged before chugging the orange liquid. The taste was metallic, bitter, putrid and grotesque. It felt like sand and shards of glass were being forced down my throat making me drop to my knees and gag. You would think the professor'd make it a little more bearable.

"Gah!" It had an immediate effect. A pain shot through my body making the room feel as if it had been caught in a wirlpool. I dropped the glass object on The floor beside me. Ok... have to get out of the lab before i black out. I managed to get to the living room before my body began shaking violently, and another surge of pain shot through my body. Within a second my body hit the ground, even though i was only a foot off the ground, it was as if i had fallen off a skyscraper and the world fell ontop of me.

"Hey..." my vision became blurry but i could see it. No him. It was him, he was here, not an illusion, full of life.

"Brick..." i choked out, He pushed some stray hairs from my face, and smiled sadly at me. My hearing was slowly fading but i heard every word he had to say

"I know you told me to stay away...but..."He paused for a while

"Its getting harder for me to stay away...and its kinda become a habbit of mine, not listening to you." he laughed akwardly.

"Just bare it for a Little more, ill fix things then we can finally..." He hung his head low, then continued only this time my hearing was out. He looked as if he were to break any second, shatter into a million pieces, it was so familiar yet so unfamiliar? My whole body became numb. Any minute now id go to sleep and forget everything about him. The thought brought an unwanted surge of pain through my numb body. Brick scopped me up in his arms and walked up the stair towards my room ,setting me down gently on the bed .I used every ounce of energy  
left in my body to raise my hand to his cheek. He grabbed it, holding it there before placing it back next to my body. A small tear escaped from my eyes as i watched him walk away. The look just before he left was unsettling. Dont go, stay until i... everything faded to black.

He looked like he was in so much pain

**xD i ended up writing this five times, anyway! R&R xO whats up with Brick? Blossom lost her memory!? They have a past!? What!? Ill be updating this story more frequently! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Blossom?" The voice was seductive and husky obviously male. My eyes fluttered open, a pair of vicious crimson red eyes stared into my own. It was terrifying. I have never seen anyone with thoes type of alluring eyes before. So familiar...

"Blossom!" The red eyes faded into beautiful baby blue ones and the voice became that of an innocent girls.

"What is it bubbles?" She wrapped her arms around me gently but it still made my body ache with pain.

"You were out for a whole day!" I wasnt suprised, usually i would knock out from sleepless nights, i really should cut back on reading. I chuckled under my breath before pushing the blonde away from me lightly.

"Good thing its the weekend then, what time is it?" I smiled happily before moving myself off the bed.

"Eh? Blossom are you alright, and its 12 am ?" I looked back at her awkwardly

"Yes? I probably just needed more sleep because all my reading! Jeez im a mess! " i walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me lightly.

"You worry to much Bubbles, ill be down in a while im going to take a shower!"

"Happy to see you out and about blossom!" The professor said while making his was towards his lab. I then turned my attention to Buttercup, she didnt seem to happy.

"Oh girls, ill be working late in the lab tonight, looks like ill have to make up for that lost amnesia potion, you girls and your games of tag !" He sighed then walked to his lab

"I dont remember playing tag yesterday?" I looked at buttercup, who had a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Me neither... last i remember i was sitting in my room reading a book." I said sitting down next to my raven haired sister. They both looked at me confused, bubbles opened her mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by the powerpuff hotline ringing. I flew to the phone and picked it up quickly

"Mayor!?"

"B-blossom? Well, welcome back! How have you been!"

" Fine mayor! Is something wrong with the town!?" He waited a while before remembering why it was he called.

"Yes! There is a monster destroying the town come quick!" I grinned, Just what i wanted! It felt like i handnt kicked butt in a long time! Wow i sounded like Buttercup.

"Girls ill take this one on alone." They looked at me awkwardly, as if were unexpected.

"But Blossom!" Bubbles began but was quickly shut up when Buttercup put her hand over her mouth, she whispered something to her. Bubbles face changed from concerned to some sort or realization face. Wierd.

"Brick." I looked at Bubbles weirdly, Brick? Did I miss something?

"Brick?" I asked slowly, was something wrong? They both let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at me.

"Go kick butt Bloss!" They both yelled in unison, what wierdos.

**A day later **

"Hey Blossom... you seem, extremely happy today." One of the girls from class walked up to me.

"Yup!" We headed to class, i sat down in my desk and pulled out a book about justice overcoming evil that i've just started reading;oh how i love reading these types of books.

The bell rang for lunch, and i was now half way through the new book, it was a really interesting book. So i just decided to stay in the class room to keep reading.

"Blossom, common lunch is about to end, atleast come put some kind of food in your stomach." I looked at the door at the back of the room and waved to my friend. I forced myself to close the book and get off my seat. I needed to stretch anyway. My hand brushed my desk as well as the one behind it while i walked, I felt... gashes in it?

"Hold on a second, go on without me." I turned my attention to the desk. Wasnt there some kid sitting here before? A faint image of the boy came into my mind. Long orange hair, backwards baseball cap. A delinquent really, His head was down on his desk, sleeping? I brushed my fingers over the carvings in the wood, there were some that involved the teacher and disturbing names that i dare not repeat, one of a cherry blossom, and one of a girl. I sat in the desk observing the art. The picture of the girl must have taken hours to craft. Obviously this kid hadn't spent a single moment listening to the teacher. She was beautiful, though i could only see her back. He hands were gracefully locked together behind her and over lapped her long hair that reached to her butt , in her hands was a long ribbon. She looked as if she were wearing a light night gown that reached to her knees. Her long legs were crossed over each other elegantly, she was like a flower. It was a carving but looked as if it had been drawn,the detailed lines and all. this boy was undeniably skilled with a knife. How he managed to pull it out in class without going to jail ill never know, maybe thats why the boy never comes to class, jail? I smiled at it , but for some odd reason felt like crying, It felt relaxing sitting here, like i was meant to be here or something. Its been more than a year since the boy came to school, i think? Good thing we dont change classrooms only teachers til we graduate.

"Great Blossom, the bell already rang now you have to sit through another lecture without food!" I smiled and ran my hand over the carving one last time, then went back and sat down waiting for the teacher and students to come piling back in.

I wish i could have met the boy.

"Are you sure you dont want us to come with you?" Buttercup and bubbles floated above me.

"Im fine, i just need a nice walk." They flew away. Once they were out of sight i pushed off the ground and took off toward the forest. A walk through the forest should nice. I dropped in the middle of the forest and started walking deeper into it. It was autumn so the trees were a beautiful shades or orange red and yellow. Like fire. It was a warm afternoon and an occasional autumn wind hit my skin and made my long orange hair blow with it.I really dont know why i needed so badly to be in the woods, but it sure was relaxing.

The sky soon changed from a beautiful sunset to a dark night sky. I guess i should head home, i pushed off the ground slowly, but was brought back down by a pair of hands wrapping around my mouth. I crashed down into the person falling to the ground in the process and started struggling in his arms. After a while i gave up however. It was impossible to get free, there was a person this strong?

"What are you doing here!" The voice was apealling. smokey and penetrating. He sat on the ground with me between his legs. I still wasnt able to look at him. We just sat there a while until he let go of my mouth, and wrapped his hangs around my stomach bringing my closer to him.

"What are you doing here." His voice became soft spoken.

"Let go of me! I was just walking! If you dont let go ill beat you up!" He snorted

"Like you can win a fight with me." I turned my head to get a good look at him, to...uh, remember who im going to put in jail for sexual harassment. He glared down at me with his crimson red eyes, they looked as if they were glowing, i could see he had long orange hair, and a backwards red baseball was night and pretty hard to make out everything.

"please just let me go, im tired and want to go to bed." When he lets go ill just kick his butt.

"Im not stupid, pinky." I flinched at the nick name and a surge of pain shot through my head. So painful.

"Ahhh!" I brought my hands to cradle my head and screamed in pain

"Crap, just what i need." He sighed and let me go then started walking away. Like i'd let him.

"You-you arent getting away!" I yelled struggling to get to my feet. He kept walking, i had to catch him and put him were he belonged. Why did i care so much its not like he was doing any harm. I stumbled and fell multiple times, the pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees gasping for air. I looked at him, he stopped and scratched the back of his head then turned around.

"W-who are you" i demanded, my voice came out strangled.

"Doesnt matter." He picked me up gently he pushed off the ground and flew towards townsville, a red streak following him. it didnt suprise me like it should have. It felt warm in his arms, i even snuggled into his chest for more of the addicting warmth. It was fine here, i felt the urge to.

"Hey" i looked up at him

"What?" He looked back, stopping in mid air

" let me stay like this for a while longer ok?" He looked at me amused

"What ever you say." He floated back down, we were now on the ground at the edge of the forest. me still in his arms. He started walking, i had no doubt that he knew were i lived, wierd? I relaxed in his arms and layed my head back on his chest, good night.

**Bricks pov**

"let me stay like this for a while longer ok?" I looked at her amused, looks like the professor lost his touch, well that amnesia stuff wasnt made for a powerpuff afterall.

"What ever you say " i floated to the ground and began walking towards the powerpuff house. I felt her body relax against mine and looked down at her, out like a light. I grinned.

"It hasnt even been two days and you come and find me? your a contradiction babe." I walked slower enjoying the time i got with her.

"Twice now you've forgotten me, you really are a heart breaker pinky." I looked ahead then back down at her.

"Brick..." i glared at her. checking if she was still asleep, she was. Was she having a dream about me?

"I didnt...know..." she was dreaming about that time probably. Ive seen it plenty of times. When i visited her at night that is. She'd be dreaming of that time getting my hopes up that she'd remember. But, nothing. I chuckled lighlty

"What a tease"


	7. Chapter 7

**7 years earlier **

"Oh so nice of you to drop by Brickie boy!" I really hated coming to this wretched hell hole. I sighed while letting my head fall into my hands. Why did I come here again?

"So, Brick. Are you here to accept my offer?" Oh right, thats why. The room i was sitting in was huge and had only two chairs and a rectangular table with a couple candles on it. I sat at one end of the huge table while Him sat opposite of me. I really didn't want to be here. But, its the only way.

"Have you finally realized there's nothing else you can do?" This tranny really talked alot, I wish he'd just shut up.

"How long do you have now boy?" He laughed darkly.

"It must be terrible for you! Knowing every second your near her shortens your life." I slammed my fist into the table, breaking the whole thing in half.

"If you feel so bad about it, how bout you quit your stupid game!" He leaned back in his chair and raised his claw to his chin, making it look like he was thinking. I wanna punch him so bad.

"Oh that would be a problem~ If I did that I would'nt gain a single thing." I snorted, this guy is annoying!

"I"ll except your offer, on one condition."

"Oh, that just wont do~ i'd already be removing that curse for you." Good the curse only gave me more of a reason to kill , this guy should really learn to shut his fat mouth and listen!

"I dont care if you remove the curse or not, its not like i'll be seeing her after this either way. I want you to give me two potions that make me and her forget each other." This way, neither of us would have to suffer.

"That would be changing my game rules Brick, eventually you'd die from it." Tsk, cant wait to kill this guy.

"Fine, i accept your condition,and if you stay loyal ill also keep the curse from killing you for keeping it." He opened his claw and two small glass flasks popped out. On had blood red liquid in it while the other had a soft pink liquid.

"You drink the pink one, and Blossom drinks the red one, but you must drink all of it! If not the potion will become less effective." He laughed darkly once again. Was Him dumb? Telling me that was a mistake. I grinned then grabbed the flasks and let Him transport me back to Townsville. I immediately took off to the Powerpuff house.

"Blossom, Blossom!" i tapped on the circular glass window trying to get her attention. She had her back turned away from me, and was brushing her long orange hair. I took a look at the flasks again. This better work.

"Blossom!" I knocked harder on the glass. She turned around gracefully, her pink night gown flows perfectly with her stares at me for a minute wide eyed, before running to open the window.

"Brick? What are you doing here so late?" I flew into the room and sat on the fuzzy pink bed. Its been 4 years since she shared a room with her sisters, so there was no need to worry about anyone barging in. I took another look at her. After tonight she would probably be my enemy. Thats right, there would be nothing stopping Him from.

"Brick? Whats wrong?" She sat beside me cradling my face with her hands.

"... you should wear red pantys more often babe." I put on my best grin. Her hands flew to her night gown pulling the material between her legs.

"Oh so i was right." She looked at her night gown then back at me.

"Ah! You tricked me!" She blushed, probably the last time i'll see her blush for a long time.

"Bloss. I have to leave for a while."

"When are you going to be back?" She got up from the bed.

"Not for a long time, Him," i took a deep breath, i was'nt planning on telling her the full story, but might as well its not like she'll be the one to remember.

"Him, put a curse on me. Because he wants me to become his, apprentice. It shortens my life, whenever im with you, I knew you'd be hurt badly if i just died out of no were, so i accepted his offer, in exchange for these two potions." I held the glass flask's up. She was speechless, her mouth hung open and her body was shaking violently.

"I have a plan, it'll definitely work, but it will take years and lots of training with Him, and... and" was i trying to convince her, or myself ? i felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck.

"Your so selfish, but what ever it is your planning im with you all the way, as long as you dont die." She tried to laugh, but her voice trembled with fear; her hands clawed at my back making sure i was still here.

"These potions make us forget. If what him told me was right, then if I drink half it should wear off some time in the future. Once it does." I emphasized 'i' so she'd get what i was trying to say.

"Brick, why do i have to take this stuff? If i forget about you forever...then." She paused looking at her feet then back at me.

"You plan on taking this on all alone dont you." I smiled, she was good at reading between the lines.

"I need to concentrate on the training, i cant afford to be thinking of anything else at that time. If I cant beat Him then I dont want you waiting all your li-" she let go of me and started pacing back and forth.

"Thats my choice isnt it Brick!" She slammed her palm against her forehead and let out a grunt.

"So what!? Once that potion wears off you kill him then come and get me!? What if I found a boyfriend?! You dont know when that stuff will wear off right? I might even be married! Then what Brick!" My eye twitched slightly.  
"It'll work." She glared at me

"Oh, ya! What if Him has you kill me and my sisters before it wears off! You'll be the one that-"

"Shut up already! Im doing this for you! Theres no way in hell ill kill you even if i dont remember you! What ever the outcome, its better than what would happen if we stay like this!" I didnt tell her the worst part. If i die from the curse, had Him remove the curse or lived with it for a long period of time, it gets transfered to her, and kills her within a week. The only way to get rid of it was killing Him. For now forgetting eachother would help by keeping us apart and stop the curse from advancing. Saving both me and her for now. This way the only way she'd die is if Him sends me to kill her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Geez, we have known eachother for five years now. Its only been two years since we have stopped fighting eachother. I-i really wanted." She sat on the bed and pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her hands.

"What do you mean we've stopped fighting! Last time i came here you threw your damn bed at me! And I dont think any sane guy would go out with a ugly book worm like you so the boyfriend thing is no problem!" I smiled sheepishly at her. She looked up and tried her best to smile as well. We both knew this could be the last time we get to see eachother, why spend it arguing. She walked to her desk.

"Here...Brick, you'll have to stay away until..." she handed me a sticky note that had 'Remember who the true enemy is!- Bloss' neatly written on it. I laughed at the note.

We spent that night fighting eachother under the stars until the sun rose. I watched as she downed the red liquid and fell asleep quickly after. I stayed there by her side for a while before taking off into the forest, were i had met back up with Him. Once i had him swear he wouldnt pin me against Blossom i drank half of the flask, before Him could check if there was liquid i threw the flask against a tree a couple yards back.

After that, i had began training with Him. I was put through hell until i had learned everything he had to teach me, it took five whole years. After the training Him told me he had a special mission for me which involved killing a powerpuff. I had finally met blossom again, I had no idea the curse was advancing either. I spent a year with her, mentally torching her, making her go insane. I had asked her to become evil one night, hoping Him would take her on as an apprentice to , but she declined. It infuriated me, i didnt know why at the time, and i spent the whole night knocking down trees in the forest. That was when I regained my memory. I stayed away for about a year to train alone, but had visited her secretly a couple nights, she was going crazy. It was as if the potion was wearing off of her though. She dreamt of the past. Something i did for a year and a half before getting my memory back. Then she took that stupid professors stupid amnesia potion, well she was'nt supposed to remember anyway. After that i swore i wouldnt go near her until i defeated Him. That year i had spent with her and thoes nights, had meant i had about two or three months to spend with her until i died, but the sooner i defeated Him the better so i stopped seeing her. I allowed myself one more year to train on my own in the forest to prepare for the imminent fight , i would have never guessed two days later she'd show up on her own.


End file.
